


accidents happen

by princevector



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 13:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princevector/pseuds/princevector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Friendship is by far a very strange concept. </p><p>In which Gon and Killua meet by very conventional means. [ High School AU ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	accidents happen

**Author's Note:**

> prompt was "literally bumping into each other"

literally bumping into each other au

Their first encounter sounds like one of those cliched plots straight out of a romance novel. A painfully clumsy boy bumps into another boy, and they end up in a tangled mess. An accidental kiss would have completely sealed the deal, but that was overkill. This wasn't some damn love story, just a case of a freshman student not paying attention to where he was going.

_"Sorry sorry, but I'm in a hurry!"_

He doesn't even bother to help him up, but Killua doesn't bother to follow. There's a quiet moment of irritability, but it all fades away when he realizes that they'll probably never interact again. 

_The first day of high school is fine, otherwise._

_\-------_

But they do meet again, and Killua is a little more than flabbergasted when the other boy introduces himself with a bright smile and an extended hand. Ah, but the smile had the strength of several dozen suns shining on the brightest of summer days. 

_Like the manifestation of light._

"I'm Gon Freecss! Sorry 'bout earlier!" His sheepish smile indicates his sincerity, although he's not sure where that conclusion came from. Probably out of left field. 

"It's fine. Just watch where you're going next time." He shoves his hands into his pockets and prepares to depart for lunch. But the other boy is quick to block his path, that smile still firmly glued to his face.

"What's your name?"

He regards the question as pure innocence and curiosity. "Killua... Zoldyck."

A hum of content escapes Gon, and not a moment later does Killua feel the other's hands interlocking with his own. 

"Let's be friends, Killua!"

\------

Their friendship went far beyond anything Killua had ever anticipated. Not having a long history of friendships certainly held its grip around his neck, thanks in part to his family's controlling nature. It was... incredibly soothing to have a person who stood by his side no matter what.

Even if he was stubborn to a fault.

"Gon, did you swipe the chocolates from my class  _again_?"

That sheepish smile appears again, and Killua has to hold back from rolling his eyes. It was absurdly childish and utterly fitting for his friend. 

"Maaaaaybe?" As an added bonus he ends his  _obvious_ lie by sticking out the tip of his tongue. Damn. Ridiculous. Too cute.

His hands reach up to Gon's face, palms resting on the soft and chubby cheeks. The warmth radiating off his friend's face was oddly comforting, but still...

_'Too easy.'_

His fingers curl around soft flesh to tug at Gon's cheeks, relishing in the boy's muffled whines and protests. 

"Hey, I know you're looking out for my health and all, but knock it off! A little chocolate isn't gonna harm me!"

Gon slaps the hands away and a tiny scowl replaces the goofy smile. "Ehhhh, but you had several boxes on your desk! That's not a  _little_ chocolate!"

"Of course it's a little! Trust me, I've gotten more than that before."

"But but...! I don't want Killua getting sick...!"

A sigh passes his lips, hand ruffling white, fluffy hair. He's not sure how to deal with his best friend, but hey, he sure doesn't mind letting Gon stand by his side.

Even if forever is a very long time.

\-----

Friendship is by far a very strange concept.

When did the casual hugs turn into warm embraces? When did the wrist-grabbing turn into the warmth of hands clasping together? When did the cutesy kisses on the foreheads and cheeks turn into soft and feathery kisses on the lips?

As Killua has learned, Gon's lips are chapped, a little worn and torn for who knows what reasons. He should invest in chapstick, maybe, but he won't say a word about that.

Gon tastes like adventure, like a batch of fresh air and the warmth of one thousand sunshines. If that was even remotely possible, but to describe Gon's taste required using his head, and right now, in this very moment, was something Killua had  _no_ intention of doing.

Warm fingers brushed through soft white hair, occasionally tugging at the locks and receiving a muffled groan in response. Lips trailed down Killua's neck, leaving a path of kisses and the occasional nips along soft skin, eventually ending in a harsher bite. That earned Gon a nice and sharp hiss from Killua.

 _"Fuck_ , Gon... Watch yourself, will ya?"

Face nuzzled into the crook of Killua's neck, the answer returned was a quiet hum of approval, followed by arms wrapping around his waist.

"Mhm, you know what?"

He nuzzled into dark hair, eyes fluttering shut as he inhaled Gon's scent. He smelled much like his tasted, of the familiar hint of adventure. "What?"

"I love Killua very much."

Under those words he stiffened, only relaxing after several long seconds.

"... Yeah, I know. I love you too.  _Idiot._ "

\------

 _Sometimes being clumsy is nice, and sometimes bumping into someone is even better. Only in rare instances,_ Killua concludes as he falls into the strong arms of his beloved.

 


End file.
